


One Hell Of A Night[Yamseptiplier]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark have been dating for a while and Jack is now visiting Mark again.<br/>Their best friend Yami is coming to visit too. What happens when a simply joke and<br/>suggestion becomes reality??</p><p>This story is basically a sequel to my first Septiplier fanfic: http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/art/What-Happened-Last-Night-septiplier-567760562</p><p>[This is for my friend Lenz, who really wanted a three some of these three ^.^]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, where's the damn salt??" I whispered to myself as I checked around my kitchen.

This kitchen is not that big! I searched around the counter top some more, until I found the salt almost wedged behind the toaster. I rolled my eyes and sprinkled a little bit onto the eggs that were sizzling in the pan.

"Wooh! Somethin smellin good in here." I heard a familiar voice yell out, trying to do an American accent.

I chuckled, "Thought you'd be sleeping a little longer. I'm almost done."

I split the eggs up and put them onto a plate, along with bacon, sausage and fried potatoes.

I let out a breath. Haven't had to cook for more than one person in a while. I ran a hand through my pink hair as I watched my boyfriend walk over to me.

"Oooh, full breakfast I see! And ya can't be forget the potatoes!" Jack yelled, sounding like a leprechaun.

"No we can't laddy! Potatoes always come first in me cooking." I said, trying to do an Irish accent.

We both laughed as we took our plates and sat in the dinning room to eat.

"Hey, is Yami still coming??" Jack questioned, looking up from his food.

"Yea of course! He should be here in a couple hours, I'll be picking him up." I replied, shoving some meat in to my mouth.

"What about Wade??"

"Wade?? Nah, he couldn't make it. Something came up. It'll just be us for these next few weeks."

"Oh ok." Jack said, as he went back to eating, "Does Yami know... about us??"

I almost choked on the meat.

"W-what?? N-no. We've been dating for a few months now and everything's been going great. Lets not muck anything up by telling everyone just yet, ok??" I asked, looking up in to Jack's eyes.

He nodded his head in agreement, smirking at me some. I couldn't help but smile back. He's so understanding. Jack's just perfect for me. Our relationship is so, perfect. Anything could happen between us and I know for fact, that it couldn't tear us apart. No one could ever take him away from me.

When we were done with breakfast and got dressed, we sat on the couch to watch whose line is it anyways.

Jack was leaning against my shoulder and I had my arm around his waist.

"You think he'll find it weird that were sleeping in the same room??" Randomly questioned Jack.

"Who Yami?? Hmm, maybe. I should probably sleep on the couch just in case." I stated, and things got quiet again.

"You think he'd be jealous??" He asked.

"Jealous?! That you and I are dating?!" I frantically questioned.

"No, that you took me away from him." Said Jack, raising his head to look at me.

"I took you??"

"Yea! I'm fucking hot man! You don't think Yami never wanted a piece of this?? We connected deeply at the last Pax, you're lucky I'm even with you right now." He teased, and I pushed him a little.

"Shut up! If Yami wants a piece of anyone, it's going to be me! Him and I have been close for years! We know each other on another level. You can't even comprehend our relationship." I retorted, crossing my arms and turning my head.

"I don't think that's something you should say to your boyfriend! And speaking of Yami, you're going to be late picking his ass up!" He informed.

"Oh, you're right! Let me, pick his ass up." I said, wiggling my eyebrows as I kissed Jack's cheek, "You coming babe??"

"Nah, I'll tidy up the house and make sure the guest rooms in order. Hurry back, I don't want you guys alone for too long!" Jack commanded, hugging me tight.

"Heh, you think I'd really do anything to him without your consent??" I asked, lovingly kissing his lips.

He smirked, "No! I was kidding, but really, hurry back. I really want to see him, I miss him a lot."

"Yea, me too. See you soon."

"See ya!"

I left out the apartment and made my way to the airport.

When I finally got there, I got a text from Yami saying he was waiting outside. I parked in the front, trying to wedge my car between two others before I got out to look for him.

"Mawk!!!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

When I turned around, Yami was rushing to me waving his arm. When we got to each other I hugged him so tight, he dropped all of his bags.

"Yami! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, feeling him squeeze me back.

"I missed you too! It's so great to see you mate." Yami greeted.

We finally let go of each other and I helped him get his bags into my car.

"Is Jack there??" Yami questioned.

"Mhm, been there for a few days now." I replied, as I got onto the highway.

"How about Wade??" 

"Nope, couldn't make it."

Yami scoffed, "Really?! I thought he was coming."

"Uh, yea me too, but something came up." I reiterated.

"Ugh, he promised me he'd be here."

"Did he?? That Wade, always being a douche." I laughed.

"Heh, yea. I really wanted to see him though." He said, sounding sad.

"Whoa, didn't know you were that infatuated with Wade." I stated, chuckling a little.

"I'm not! I wanted to see all of you! Wish Bob could be here as well." 

"Same. It be amazing if all five of us could get together." I stated.

"Right! Could you imagine that! Then not just us but, Dlive and Entoan, Ken too, maybe even Pewds! Now that would be bloody amazing!!!" Yami exclaimed.

I nodded my head in agreement, "That'd be the best!"

Yami and I continued our conversation off and on as we finally made it to my house. When we got inside, Yami was immediately rushed with a tight hug from Jack.

As the two talked and caught up, I took Yami's bags to the guest room, then sat down in the living room. Jack and Yami came in too, each sitting on either side me.

"Gangs all here and shit! What you want to do??" Jack questioned, leaning over me to look at Yami.

"Whatever is fine with me, guys. I'm a little tired but, we can do anything." Yami stated, yawning.

"Well since you're probably still jetlagged, lets just chill inside and watch movies or something. How does that sound??" I questioned.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yea! Netflix and chill with my two babes." Yami said, grinning and laughing along with us.

We searched through Netflix until we found a movie we all wanted to watch.

During the movie I felt something fall onto my shoulder. When I turned my head, I found Yami lightly snoring against me. 

I smiled as I let him rest.

"Is he sleeping on you??" Jack questioned in a whispered shout.

"Heh, yea. It's adorable! He must of been really tired." I said, feeling Yami snuggle in to me more and wrap his arm around my stomach.

Jack raised his eyebrow as he looked at us.

"What?? He's sleeping!" I explained, feeling guilty for no reason, "He's so cute too."

Jack leaned over and got a better look at our exhausted friend.

A small smile curved on to his lips, "Ok, he's really adorable and I want to pinch his cheeks, but whatever! Maybe you should wake him up, now." Jack insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

I shook my arm some until Yami started to sit up.

"Hmm, oh! Sorry Mawk. You're so comfy, heh. Guess I'm more tired then I thought." Yami stated.

Jack chuckled, "Isn't he! Just a giant ball of fluff this one is. Now come on Yami, let me show you to your room so you can nap."

He yawned in response, "Guess a quick kip wouldn't hurt. Tuck me in daddy."

All three of us laughed.

"Daddy's got you Yamibaby." Said Jack, "Come on."

Yami sleepily nodded his head and stumbled as he got up with Jack. I watched Jack grab Yami's hand and lead him down the hall. So fucking cute!

I grabbed my phone and saw that it was only 4 pm. Still pretty earlier.

I stretched out on the couch, resting my head against the arm rest as my eyes shut.

I heard footsteps right near the couch, then felt something mount me. Out of instinct, I placed my hands on the persons legs, gently rubbing up and down.

I heard a light moan, "You tired too babe??" Jack questioned, rubbing small circles into my chest.

"Nah, just thought I'd rest my eyes a little." I replied.

"Yami's all nice and tucked in. Fell right asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and I made sure to shut the door." Jack informed.

I nodded my head in understanding, slowly opening my eyes, only to be face to face with dark blues. His eyes were dazzling and mesmerizing. I grinned and placed my hand on Jack's face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

[Aaron's POV]

I stretched a little as I slowly woke up. 

This bed in the guest room is really comfortable. Haven't slept that good in a while.

I rolled out of bed and started to walk out of the room. Ugh, I had to take a wicked piss. 

I walked back in to the living room to ask Mark where his bathroom was. As I got closer, I slowed down in my tracks when I started to hear moaning. 

Whoa, are they watching porn... without me?! 

I kept walking to the living room, until I couldn't walk anymore. What the hell am I looking at??

I could see Jack and Mark's heads peaking out from the couch. At the angle I was at, I could see them perfectly. They were, they were... what the fuck is going on??

I watched as Jack rolled his tongue over Mark's lips, only for his tongue to be sucked in to Mark's mouth.

They're drunk right??

The two men pulled away, rubbing their noses together and giggling. The way they kissed and interacted didn't look sloppy, they looked like they were in their right minds.

Ok, well maybe not drunk but, are they just messing around?? Yea, I mean, bestfriends can fool around and make out, right?? Nothing unusual about any of this... right??

"I love you Merk." Jack declared, kissing Mark's forehead.

"I love you more baby." Mark replied, pulling our Irish friend down for another kiss.

I gulped. Well I mean, friends say I love you all the ti-

"Babe, we've been at this for too long, you're really turning me on. You just want me to tap that tight ass again, don't che??" Jack grunted.

"Ooh! Maybe I do." Mark exclaimed, moaning as him and Jack continued to kiss.

I-I don't think I'm suppose to see this. I slowly tried to back up, but I stepped to the right and the floor creaked. Shit!

I heard them start to move around and Jack popped his head up. I casually put up my hand and began to walk all the way in to the living room, to the side of the couch .

"Hey guys, what's up??" I asked, smiling to try and hide my nervousness.

Jacks face was a little flushed and Mark wouldn't look up at me.

"Oh nothing. We were just wrestling around a bit. This jackass always thinking he can beat me!" Lied Jack, poking Mark with his elbow.

Mark just laughed and nodded in agreement.

I forced a laugh, "Heh, well I just wanted to know where the bathroom was. Gotta bleed the snake."

"Oh, it's just straight down the hall, last door on the right." Mark instructed and I quickly got the fuck out of there.

I walked away so fast, I hope they don't realize that I saw all of that. I rushed to the bathroom and unzipped my pants. Wow, I guess they're a thing. Wow. Wonder why they never told me. I mean, I guess it is their business. I haven't told them things too. I stood there for a second, thinking about the one big thing that I'm holding secret. I guess I can't be too mad.

I ended my deep thoughts, zipped up my pants, washed my hands, and exited the bathroom. When I got back to the living room, Mark was gone and Jack was laying across the couch huddled in to a ball.

"Where did Mawk go??" I asked.

Jack lifted his head, "Oh, he went to record a little. Had to make sure he had videos ready to go out."

"Oh ok. Are you alright??" I asked, seeing his face was a little red.

"I-I'm good." He said, sitting up so I could sit down.

He kept his head straight, looking at the TV.

"You sure you're ok?? You look a little upset." 

Jack sighed and turned to me, "It's Merk. Him and I got in to a little fight. Really it was my fault, but shit, he didn't have to storm out so fucking suddenly!"

"Really?! I wasn't in the bathroom for that long." I stated.

"Yea I know. Lets just say, things escalated quickly. Very quickly." He explained, putting his head down.

I wanted to ask him what the fight was about, but he looked so sad, all I wanted to do was hug him, so I did. I brought Jack in to my arms and we hugged each other tight. When we pulled away, I found myself lost in his eyes. The whites were a little pink, maybe he was on the verge of tears. The color of the whites made his blue iris's stand out more, they looked beautiful.

Before I knew it, I was cupping my hand around Jack's face and bringing our lips together.

The kiss was quick, but felt really sweet. I think, I need more.

"A-Aaron?!" Jack gasped, as I crashed our lips together again.

I felt him melt in to the kiss, contributing back after a while.

My tongue searched his mouth, dancing and wrestling with his. I couldn't stop myself. I pulled one of Jack's legs over my lap so we could be closer, while my other hand drifted up his shirt. He clung to my shirt as the kiss became more passionate.

What the hell was I doing?! Taking advantage of my friend!? 

Jack tried to stop a few times, but I wouldn't let him. His lips were too intoxicating and I was lost in the moment, until we heard the front door slam. 

Jack jumped away from my lips and we quickly separated, fixing our clothes and wiping our mouths.

My heart was beating so fast. Oh shit, what have I done??

Mark walked in to the room and smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" He happily greeted and we waved at him.

"H-How was recording??" I questioned, having to clear my throat since it felt dry.

"Pretty good. Be right back, I'm going to change." He answered, walking out of the room.

Jack and I started breathing heavily.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry!" I quietly exclaimed.

"W-What, why??"

"Because, because I know you're with Mark. I'm so sorry I forced you to do that!" I confessed, feeling my stomach knot up.

"Dammit, I knew you saw. Ugh, I really fucked up. I have to tell him." Jack said.

"No, no. I will. This is my fault, you didn't do anything. You didn't cheat on him, I made you. I forced myself on you. It's better if he's mad at me. Heh, I can always get a plane ticket back to the UK early." I explained, trying to be calm.

Jack just shook his head as Mark flopped down on the couch beside me.

"Lets see what we can watch." Mark mumbled, grabbing the remote and scrolling through Netflix, "Oh and Jack, I'm sorry about earlier. It was really my fault. What you suggested wasn't even a big deal, I shouldn't of got mad and left like that, buddy. Hope you can forgive me. I actually gave it some thought and maybe it won't be so bad. Might actually be really fun and nice."

"What??" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. We just got in a little disagreement, nothing to worry about." He replied, looking over at Jack and smiling.

Jack forced a smile, then turned his head to the TV.

I took a deep breath, "Mark, I have to tell you something important." I began, making full eye contact with him, I cleared my throat, "I am so very sorry, but... but I kissed Jack."

The words spewed out of my mouth and it felt like I had just dropped a nuke on Mark's heart.

"Heh, what?? Ha, gaaay!" Mark laughed, but then soon stopped when he saw the serious look on my face, "Oh! You're serious. Haha, well damn, I leave for a little and you guys decide to, broaden, your friendship."

Jack cleared his throat, "H-He knows Merk."

Mark's face suddenly got serious. 

"Oh, I see. So, I get to come out to my bestfriend, only to find out that my boyfriend made out with him." Mark stated, nodding his head like he was taking in the situation, "Well, then."

"I'm sorry! It's not what you think, I promise on me life!" Jack cried.

"No, it's defiantly not what you think at all. It's my fault Mark." I declared, "I forced myself on him. Jack had nothing to do with this, I couldn't stop myself. If you're mad, please be mad at me."

The room was silent, as we waited for Mark's reply.

"No, I'm not mad at you Yami, I'm mad at him. You know what you were fucking doing." Mark said, leaning over to look at Jack.

"NO! I swear I didn't! He kissed me." Jack said.

Ouch. Well I know I want the blame on myself but, damn. He really just through me under the bus. Not like he didn't kiss back for a while.

"H-H, He's right. I'm so-" 

"Do it again." Mark commanded, cutting me off.

"W-What??" I asked.

"Do it, again." Mark slowly demanded, standing up, "Kiss him."

My eyes grew big as I shook my head no.

"Do it." He commanded once more, voice deep and intimidating.

I looked at Jack to see he was slowly nodding his head yes. 

Scared, I slowly leaned in and pecked Jack on his lips, then looked up at Mark.

"Is that how you really kissed him??" He questioned.

"N-No but-"

"Show me how you kissed him before." Mark ordered.

I just nodded my head in understand and grabbed Jack's face, kissing him like I did before.

I felt Jack pull away a little, but I quickly put my hand on his cheek, keeping him from moving. I finally slowly pulled away from him, both of us looking in to each other eyes.

"Ok, you win Jack. He likes you." Mark said, letting out a sigh.

"What??" I asked.

"No he doesn't Merk. He was actually just trying to comfort me and we, I don't know. I got lost in the moment." Jack explained, putting his head down.

Mark sat on the couch next to me and sighed. He placed his hand on my right leg and Jack placed his on my left.

"Look Yami, Jack and I are in love, if you couldn't tell. Our relationship is really great and we're pretty confident in our love. So, you kissing him doesn't bother me that much. I just thought he kissed you to prove a point, but I guess I was wrong." Said Mark.

"So wrong!" Jack exclaimed and we all chuckled, as the mood was lightened.

I smirked a little, but soon realized both of their hands were still on my legs. I glanced up at Mark, then at Jack.

Mark cleared his throat, "Earlier when Jack and I were talking, he brought up some, things. At first I got mad and refused but now, I'm coming around to it. So um, Jack and I..." 

Jack finished his sentence, "We have... a proposition, for you."

My eyes grew wide as my head darted back and forth from Mark to Jack.

I gulped, "Proposition?? You mean..."

"Yes, that's exactly what we mean." Mark quickly said, gently rubbing my leg.

"Aaron, we want a, a t-threesome." Jack timidly said.

My heart started to race as I realized they were serious. Jack's never this nervous about anything.

"I can't do that." I refused, looking at Jack.

"See I told you! Yami you can just have Jack, he's the one that really wanted this." Mark admitted.

"Oh fuck you! You actually brought it up to him. I thought you were on board now?!" Jack frantically questioned.

"I was! Like I said, thought it be fun and nice, but if he doesn't want to we can't force him." He replied, like I wasn't sitting between them.

"Yea, it would of been fun though."

"Not going to lie, I sort of just wanted to watch you two. That would be hot." Mark confessed.

"Oh, you kinky bastard! Mm, I would love for you to watch." Said Jack, biting his lip.

"Whoa ok, hold on a tick! Fuck you two on about?!" I yelled, trying to calm myself down and wrap my head around everything, "Ok, Ok. First off, you two are meant for each other, congrats. Secondly, I'm right in the middle of you two! And finally, you really want to have a threesome, with me??"

"Yea we do! You're our best friend, who else would we do it with??" Mark casually asked.

"How da hell did dis even come about?!" I questioned, stumbling over my words.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Yami. That's my fault." Confessed Jack, "You see, after you walked away to go to the bathroom, I told Merk I thought you saw. He joked and said you must be going to the bathroom to jack off, because seeing us make out was so hot. I said it be hotter if you joined. We both laughed but, then I asked Merk if he'd be ok if you actually did join us. We started talking about it, I said I really wanted to, Merk didn't, he then stormed out the house."

"Yea, but while I was out the house, I started thinking about how fun it might be. I mean, if my boyfriends in to it, why not explore with him. I have to admit too, if it was anyone else I'd refuse and not think about it but, you Aaron, you're different. I'm really close to you and well, I wouldn't mind getting, closer." Mark continued.

I was in complete shock. My two best mates are dating, and they want to have a threesome, with me. I should refuse again. My mind is telling me no, but fuck if I'm not getting turned on by thinking about this.

Jack and Mark are really good looking. I try not to judge other men but, they are some pretty hot guys. Maybe, maybe I should tell them the truth.

"Guys... um, at one point, I liked you Mawk, and at another, I liked you Jack. So, this whole thing would be amazing, but I don't know." I said, taking a deep breath, "Ugh, screw it. You two are my bestfriends, I can tell you the truth. Lately, I've been questioning my sexuality. I kind of, sort of, had skype sex but, the person I did that with told me if I ever got the chance, I should actually hook up with a man, even if it's not him."

"Well then there you go. I know there's two of us but, it's still the same." My Irish friend said, rubbing up and down my leg more.

"Mhm, we can help you Aaron. We'll make your first time perfect." Said my American friend, as he stroked my arm.

I bit my lip. Their accents melted in to my brain and tickled my ears. I started to nod my head yes, without even thinking again. 

I looked at Jack, then at Mark. I didn't know what I was about to get myself into, but all I could think about was which one of them I wanted to have first.

I smiled, this is going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

[Aaron's POV]

Oh shit, what were they doing to me?? I leaned my head back in to the couch, feeling hands travel lightly up and down every inch of my body.

Mark was the first to make a real move. He grabbed onto my face and pulled me to his lips. 

I moaned as soon as our lips connected. His lips were thinner then Jack's, but just as sweet. I excepted the kiss to be rough and sloppy, but to my surprise, it wasn't at all. I cocked my head to the right as I felt his tongue slowly slip into my mouth, gently scoping around it. I gave him full control, loving the feeling of his thick tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

While we made out, I felt Jack wrap his long arms around my waist and kiss the back of my neck sweetly.

When Mark and I finally pulled away from each other, I felt my face immediately heat up. He smirked at me and placed his arms on top of Jack's, leaving a small kiss on top of my forehead, as Jack nuzzled his face in to the nape of my neck.

I huffed out a laugh, "Come on guys, we're suppose to be having a three-way, not a make Yamimash fall in love with both of us, session!"

They both laughed and hugged onto me tighter.

"Heh, sorry! We don't really know what we're doing." Said Jack.

"Yea, not every day we fool around with another person. Gosh Yami, what do you take us for, sluts??" Mark asked, snickering some.

"Yes, yes I do! You both are acting like naughty little sluts right now, but I'm so confused. Because not only are you acting like, well, horny guys; like we all are right now, you're also being really sweet to me! I don't know how to respond! Are we making sweet love to each other, or are we having an actual threesome??" I asked, but didn't get an answer from either man, "Ugh, you two make me want to, I don't know! Take you out on dates and cuddle with you and shit."

"Well, I mean, it's not like we can't do that. I'm not really sure how we're suppose to be treating you right now. Would you like it better if we treated you like a little toy or something, or should we just fuck you silly??" Jack questioned.

"Yea, that's what you should do." I replied.

"But I don't want to. When Jack and I first did it, we took it slow." Mark explained, "We sat right on this couch and explored each others bodies, finding all of our Gspots. Then we went in to my bedroom and he made love to me. It felt great, 10 out of 10, would let him fuck me again. Don't you want that??"

Jack and I laughed. 

"But seriously, it was amazing. Wouldn't you prefer a nice slow fucking, then that balls deep, making you cry shit?? Especially since it's your first time??" Mark asked, voice deep and smooth.

My mouth watered some from the sound of his voice. I slowly nodded my head yes and both men chuckled.

"Then shut the fuck up and let us do what we want with you. I'm sure Jack'll love to fuck the shit out of your tight little ass, but before then, we have to prepare you a little." Said Mark, licking my earlobe.

"Yea, you're all ours tonight. We can be as gentle as we want, and don't worry, Mark's 100% right; I'm going to tear your arse up!" Jack growled, slowly licking my neck.

I moaned, "O-Ok. Please take your time."

They leaned in to kiss my cheeks, smiling at me when they pulled away. I smirked and looked at both of them, biting my lip a little. I then leaned back, waiting for them to have their way with me.

[Mark's POV]

Jack and I took turns with Yami, pulling him back and forth to steal kisses. 

His lips were moist and stayed parted for us. 

He seemed to be really enjoying himself. I couldn't believe we were actually going through with this. I was sure he would refuse, but I guess he wanted it just as bad as us. 

I watched my boyfriend make out with our bestfriend. The lower half of my body ached as my member tried to burst through my skinny jeans. Ugh, why did I pick today to actually wear pants?!

I gasped as Aaron's hand went straight for my bulge, while him and Jack continued to kiss.

His hand gently circled around, palming me through my jeans. I bit my lip and pulled him away from Jack, reaching over to cup Jack's face with one hand. 

Our lips crashed together passionately as I felt Yami grab my free hand and hold it tight. I could only assume he was doing the same to Jack as he watched us make out.

Jack's tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I let him in. We wrestled for dominance, our tongues circling each others and pushing one another's around, until Jack won and his tongue was down my throat.

"Oh baby! You guys are so hot." Yami mumbled, thumb rubbing my hand.

Knowing that we were kissing right in front of someone turned me on so much, and I was sure Jack knew that. He pulled away from me, to bring Yami's hand up to his mouth and kiss it lightly. I copied him, but continued to kiss up Aaron's arm as Jack whispered in to his ear.

"You like watching us kiss, don't ye??" Jack asked, his voice deep and sexy.

Our English friend nodded his head yes, while he bit on his lip.

"You watching is making our friend Merk here, really hard, isn't it baby??" He quizzed.

"Mhm, I'm about to break through my zipper." I said, coming up to lick Aaron's ear.

"You hear that Yamibaby?? I think he might need taken care of. So, I think I'm going to need you to suck my boyfriend's dick. Can you do that for me??"

Yami's eyes grew wide as he looked at us, "Y-Yes, I think I can."

"Don't be nervous, I'll help you. It's really easy." Jack stated, hands reaching over Yami to my zipper.

"You both can do it together. It'll be a great learning experience for Aaron." I explained, letting Jack unzip my pants.

"Pssh, I think you just want to get your cock sucked by two men Mawk." Aaron chuckled.

"Hmph! I don't have to answer that!" I said, crossing my arms and both of them laughed.

I watched my member finally be released and immediately stroked by Jack. 

"Maybe I should sit back on the couch, might be easier for you two to, ya know, shove this big ol' penis down your throats." I stated, leaning back against the armrest.

"Haha, yea, because it's sooo big." Jack sarcastically said, as him and Yami got on their knees.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Oh come on! You acting like a little babe! You know I was joking." My boyfriend chuckled, stroking me more.

I winked at him and blew a kiss, making him giggle.

Aaron made a gagging sound, "You two are too lovely. It's gross."

"Aw, he's jealous." I said, letting out a sad moan, "Kiss him baby, make him feel better."

Jack turned to Aaron and obeyed me, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Feel better??" Jack questioned.

"A little."

"Here, I know what'll make you feel a lot better."

Jack grabbed Aaron's face and I watched them begin to make out again. As they kissed, Jack pulled our friend closer and closer to my member.

[Jack's POV]

I pulled away from Yami's lips as I directed his face to Mark's member.

"Open your mouth please." I commanded, and he obeyed without hesitation, "This'll make you feel great."

I pushed Yami's mouth down my boyfriends shaft. I heard him moan when Aaron began bobbing his head up and down by himself. 

"Ooh! Yea, just like that Aaron." Mark encouraged.

I lightly ran my hand through Yami's hair, as I watched him let Mark's throbbing hard on feel his mouth. I glanced up at my boyfriend, eyes fluttering to stay open, lips parting, damn he looked sexy. I never thought it be this hot to watch someone else suck Mark's dick, but it was turning me on so much.

Yami pulled his head up, trying to catch his breath. 

"Wow Mark, you're so big." He complemented, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"T-Thank you." He stuttered out.

While Yami continued to catch his breath, I went down and started licking up and down Mark's member, slowly tracing veins with my tongue, before I took the whole length down my throat. 

When I came up for air, Aaron joined me. I wrapped my lips around one side of my boyfriends member, while Aaron got on the other side. We both slid our lips up and down Mark's hard shaft at the same time, licking it as well.

I pulled away and huffed out a laugh, "Yami, you want to know what you should do??"

"Huh??" He asked, as he pulled away from Mark as well.

"You should lick the nut sack. He loves that shit." I told him, a smirk on my face.

"What?!" Exclaimed Mark, jumping some, "I do not!"

"Heh, yes he does. Go ahead and do it Yami." I commanded and he quickly obeyed.

Mark's eyes got big as he shot me a dirty look. I just smiled at him.

"What?? It's a learning experience for Yami." I stated, watching our friend suck on my boyfriends balls, "And I just want to make you feel extra good babe."

I went down and began to suck the tip and lick down Mark's shaft, while Yami continued to lick his balls.

Mark moaned and groaned as our saliva slicked his dick. It ran down it along with precum, that was quickly licked up by one of us. 

After a little while, I got up from the floor and helped Yami up as well.

"Come on laddies, lets take this to the bedroom." I suggested.

Mark nodded his head, pulling his pants up as he got up from the couch.

I grabbed onto his hand and we shared a loving kiss. When I glanced over at Aaron, I saw his face become tinted pink as he stood their awkwardly.

I smirked as Mark let go of my hand to wrap his arms around Aaron's waist and bring him close.

"Tonight you don't have to feel left out." Mark whispered, before placing a passionate kiss on Aaron's lips.

Yami's arms came up and wrapped around my boyfriends neck, deepening the kiss. 

I came over to them, waiting for them to separate. When they did and let go of each other, I grabbed both of their hands, kissed each of them on the cheek, and lead them in to Mark's room.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got in Mark's room, we sat at the edge of the bed together. They put me in the middle and began to kiss on me.

They kissed and licked up and down my neck, slowly lifting my shirt off. When they got it all the way off, Mark and Aaron followed suit and took their shirts off as well.

I gently rubbed each of my hands up and down their toned bodies.

I turned to Mark and kissed his lips before telling him, "Babe, go get the new lube bottle for us. I'm sure we'll need plenty."

Yami giggled some, "How long have you two been planning to seduce me??" He asked, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling in to my neck.

"Since you said you were coming up." I joked, "Heh no, I seriously just asked him today. After our little fight I didn't think we would be doing this right now but, I guess I was proven wrong."

"I'm actually glad you were." He replied, pushing me back onto the bed.

Yami began to lick from my neck, down to my nipples. I moaned as he flicked my nipple with this tongue and slowly swirled it around. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while rubbing the other one.

"Well shit. I turn my back for 1 minute and you guys start without me! I might as well just leave." Mark stated, flopping down on the bed.

"O-Or you could just w-watch." I stuttered, moaning more.

"Join me." Yami offered, taking his hand away from my other nipple.

"With pleasure." Mark replied, putting the lube down and leaning over to lick my other nipple.

He put his mouth all the way around it and started to suck, nibbling on my sensitive bud as he did it.

"Fucking Jesus Christ! You guys are making me hard as hell!" I exclaimed, running my hands through both of their hair.

They finally pulled away and came up to my face, taking turns while each of them passionately kissed me.

We worked our way up to the top of the bed, the last of our clothes being thrown off until we were a naked man pile, all cuddled up with Yami. He had his legs apart as he held onto me and Mark's arms.

"Yami I want you." I whispered to him, as I rubbed up and down his hard throbbing member.

"I want you too Yami." Mark whispered too, as he rubbed at his entrance with a lube covered finger.

"Please, I need you right now. I need it, please." Aaron moaned, his grip on us getting tighter.

"You want to be fucked??" I questioned, and he answered me with a fast head nod yes.

"Mmm, you want Jack to fuck you right now, don't you??" Asked Mark, kissing Aaron's lips.

He shook his head, "N-No. I... I want you, Mawk. If, if that's ok." Aaron said, looking at me.

I shook my head, "I have no objections. Go right ahead Merk."

"Really?? Oh, well, ok. I'm usually the... bottom, but alright." Mark stated, looking confused.

"Aw, my little power bottom is going to fuck someone." I said, holding my chest, "I'm so proud."

"Shut up! You act like I've never had sex before. You just never let me be top." Said Mark, as he got between Aaron's legs.

"You never asked!" I retorted.

"Do I need to??"

I sighed, "We'll talk about this another time. I think Yami really needs you."

I looked down at Yami, his face was red and his brown eyes were hazed over with lust. I wonder how it would feel to have Mark inside you?? It probably would feel like heaven. I don't know why I never let him.

I frowned a little as I watched Mark coat his member in lube. Before he entered Yami, he leaned over and grabbed onto the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.

"You're next." He assured, kissing me once more.

I smiled, "You tell me if he's good, Yami."

"Oh believe me, I think you'll be able to tell if he's good or not." He replied, chuckling a little.

I chuckled too, as I watched Mark position himself at Yami's entrance, then push, making him gasp.

"You ok??" Mark asked.

Yami shook his head no, "Am I hurting you??" Mark questioned.

"A- a little." Yami breathed out.

"Shh, it's ok, it'll start to feel good in a second. Just breathe and loosen up for me. I'm going to make you feel real good." Mark cooed, as he pushed in to Yami more.

I grinned. Heh, that's what I said to him the first time we had sex.

I bit my lip as my English friend started to moan louder. His hands were gripping tight on to Mark's muscular arms and his legs wrapped around his waist.

I ran my hand along Yami's thigh, up his leg, and to Mark's ass, that I gently kneaded as he humped our bestfriend. 

Fuck, this is so...

[Aaron's POV]

Amazing! Mark is amazing! I've never felt anything like this before, but I was loving it.

I don't know what made me choose Mark, but I'm glad I did. It felt so right. Like in another life we've done this before. 

Mark collapsed onto his forearms and wrapped his arms under my head, lifting me up some so we could kiss. The kisses were long, passionate and breath taking. I've made love to girls before but being made love to, it's a completely different story. 

"Damn, this Markimash is looking so fucking tasty! You give it to him good baby!" Jack encouraged, making Mark and I chuckle.

I wrapped my arms around Mark's back, bringing him closer. I moaned as he slipped further inside me.

"Mawk, Mawk!" I called out repeatedly, unable to say anything else.

"You feel so good Aaron." Mark breathlessly whispered right in to my ear, "I don't want to stop."

"Don't. Please don't stop." I begged, tightening my grip on him.

We both moaned as he sped up his thrusts. All at once it felt like my body was melting. My mouth dropped and my eyes grew wide. Oh my God! What's happening??

"Uh-oh, I know that look. Damn Merk, hitting his sweetspot already." Jack chuckled.

My body was frozen, I couldn't even glance over at him. Mark propped himself up and looked at me.

"Am I?? Shit, I know that feeling. So what do you need, me to go slower or you want it faster and hard??" Mark questioned.

I looked at him, unable to speak.

"Heh, can't talk?? I know that feeling too. You have to try." He insisted.

I tried my best to tell him to go slower, "S-S... slooo..."

Every time I tried to talk I'd just end up moaning.

"Faster??" Mark questioned.

"N-N-"

"I think he said harder." Jack said.

"Ok, faster and harder it is." Mark said, ending in a chuckle.

I hate them so much. I rolled my eyes and held tight to the bed, preparing myself.

Mark began to thrust in to me hard and fast, hitting my prostate every time. I screamed and moaned, tears coming to my eyes. It felt too good! I could feel him slidding in and out of me perfectly, making my body feel like a volcano. 

I never wanted Mark to pull out, but finally he stopped and pulled away from me, both of us out of breath. I sat up some, trying to regain my composure. 

That felt damn good! I never thought I'd like that so much. Actually, I loved it.

"So, how was your first time Yami??" Jack questioned.

When I looked at him, he was sitting up stroking himself. He was probably doing that the whole time.

"Um, I hate both of you. Y-You know I wanted it slower!" I sternly said, and they just laughed, "Ugh, but it was fine. It was just, fine. Um uh, thank you Mark. That was fantastic." I stuttered, feeling like I was in shock, "You, you should let him fuck you sometime J-Jack. He's incredible."

"Damn right I am. And come here!" Mark gloated, crawling over to Jack and kissing him, "I saw you watching the whole time. You loved watching me make love to our best friend, didn't you??"

The Irish man nodded his head yes, as he kissed back, "I did! You guys were so sexy together. I want to fuck Yami now."

"Well you're not allowed to." Mark said, slamming Jack down on the bed, pinning his arms up above his head.

Mark began to kiss and lick up and down Jack's neck and arms, making the other man moan.

"W-Why not??" Questioned Jack.

"Because you're all mine right now." 

I watched closely as Mark licked down Jack's chest and stomach down to his hard on, which my American friend put right into his mouth.

Jack moaned, "Ah! Merk, please. Yami just doesn't want to sit and watch."

"N-No, I'm fine." I quietly said, stroking my own hard member.

"Aw, you think he doesn't want to watch me give you head??" Mark asked, grabbing the lube bottle, "Then how about he watches me finger you, huh??"

Jack closed his eyes tight as Mark began to push a finger inside him.

"N-No." He stuttered, biting his lips when Mark added another finger.

"Then why don't I eat you in front of him, would that be better??"

Jack's eyes shot open, "No! W-what are you talking about??"

His face grew red as Mark huffed out a laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about, you always beg for me to eat you out, right before you fuck me. Now, I don't know if every top loves to get eaten out, but you, you love it don't you??" Mark asked.

Damn they're freaks. I think I like were this is going.

"No I don't."

"Aw don't deny it. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know you felt left out while I was fucking Yami, so let me make it up to you." He insisted.

"Hey, go right ahead. You don't need to be embarrassed because I'm here. I'm not going to judge." I assured.

"See! It's a learning experience for him, right babe??" Mark questioned.

"You're a suck Merk! You're just trying to get back at me for earlier!" Jack argued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Mark, faking innocent, "I just want to make you feel extra good. Now flip over."

Jack rolled his eyes and listened to Mark. He was on his hands and knees looking at me.

I shook my head, "Just pretend I'm not here!"

He nodded his head and turned it the other way, as Mark began to trail kisses down his back to his arse, which he also left kisses down. He then began to lick up Jack's entrance, slowly dragging his tongue along it, making Jack shudder and moan.

After a while it seemed like they both got in to it more and completely forgot about my existence. Mark's head was moving up and down fast, and Jack was moaning louder.

Wow, never thought I'd be witnessing something like this close up.

"I love you Merk." Jack breathed out.

"Love you too Jack." Mark said back, spreading his boyfriends asscheeks apart more.

Damn this is hot. They're so loving to each other, but still freaks! I hope I get to have a relationship like this.

I watched as Mark's tongue and head movements increased, licking and yelling the only things that could be heard in the room. 

"Ah! Yes that's right my little bitch, eat me just like that!" Jack groaned, pushing his ass back to Mark more.

My eyes grew big, "Whoa!" I accidently gasped out loud.

Both men stopped and looked at me, their faces turning red.

"S-Sorry." Jack apologized, "I-I deal in pimp mentalities."

Mark and I laughed.

"Yea, that's why I'm usually the bottom. Not that I mind, I still get to deal with this sweet ass." Mark stated, slapping Jack's ass before going back down between his cheeks.

Ok, maybe my relationship won't be exactly like this, especially with the person I want to be with, but I want it to be somewhat similar.

Mark finally pulled away from Jack and looked at me.

"You want to join me??" Mark questioned.

My heart stopped and I shook my head no.

"Oh come on, it's ok. I just want you to eat my boyfriend out, you'll like it. He'll like it." Mark assured.

I sighed, what have I gotten myself into.

I crawled behind Jack and looked at his tight little arse. 

Mark handed me the lube bottle and nodded his head, like he was sure I knew what to do. I coated my finger in some lube and slowly rubbed at Jack's entrance before slowly shoving my finger inside, hearing him moan.

"There you go. Now replace your finger with your mouth." Mark ordered, guiding my head to Jack's entrance.

I put both of my hands on Jack's ass and began licking at his entrance. I moved over some as Mark joined me, both of us taking turns tonguing the tight hole.

Jack moaned loudly, "Yes! You're doing great Yami, just like that."

Mark grinned and grabbed the back of my head, shoving me in-between Jack's ass more. I circled and flicked my tongue, enjoying the loud moans and groans I was eliciting from my bestfriend.

"Mm, Jack, you taste like... strawberries." I moaned, as I licked him more.

"Doesn't he?? Flavored lube, taste great. We uh, ran out of the cherry flavored." Mark stated, putting his head down.

"If someone would of stopped using it for everything!" Jack retorted, "Maybe we would have some left."

"Shut up! I just wanted to know how it would taste... all over your body but that's besides the point! I bought strawberries and watermelon so were set. Now stop sharing shit about our sex life with our friend!" Yelled Mark.

Jack sat up some, making me move away from his back side.

"Well he's apart of it now! So of course he's going to know shit about it! You just shared my ass with him! I don't think there's anything he doesn't know at this point." 

"Because you told him about my ball thing! And you wanted a threesome in the first place!"

"And you agreed to it! If you didn't want him to know about everything, then maybe you shouldn't of brought all of it back up!" Jack yelled, getting in Mark's face.

I held my ears a little, Jack and Mark are naturally loud already, so hearing them argue is ear piercing.

"Maybe you shouldn't of been a freak and asked in the first place." Stated Mark.

"Well maybe if Yami wasn't so hot, we wouldn't be doing this right now!!!" Screamed Jack.

"Yea! If I didn't trust him so much, maybe we wouldn't be yelling at each other at this very moment!" My American friend said, turning to look at me, "Look at him watching us! This is all his fault! Come to my house with a hair cut, his beard all nicely shaved up, and his body looking like he's been working out extensively."

"Fucking looking all innocent and cute! How dare he be so trustworthy! And look at that big dick!" Jack yelled, "Dammit Yami, why do I want to fuck you?!"

My eyes grew wide, how did this become my fault?!

"I-I... I don't know! I mean, it's not like I've never thought about having sex with both of you but, that doesn't mean this is my fault." I stuttered out.

"Oh! It's not your fault! It's not his fault Jack, he could of refused all of this, but he just wanted some man action, but no! It's not his fault." Mark sarcastically said.

"Well fuck both of you! You two are the ones who wanted to get freaky! And maybe I did want some man action, is it my fault you both turned me on?!" I questioned, looking at both of them.

"Well then I bet you still want more, huh?! Who do you want now??" Mark asked.

"Actually, I wanted to see you two make love, because you guys are really cute together and I think it's hot!!!" I screamed.

It got quiet for a second, then all three of us started laughing.

"Heh, and here I thought Jack and I got into dumb arguments. Gotta remind myself to never think about dating you too Yami." Mark chuckled.

"Haha, fine! Didn't want to be your boyfriend anyways!" I said, making a sassy face.

"Fucking hell that was stupid! But do you really want to watch us have sex?? It's pretty boring!" Jack stated.

"Yea it actually is. It's real slow and methodical, nothing special." Mark explained.

"I'd like to watch. If that's ok." I said.

Mark sighed, "Well, lets give him a show."

"Give em the old razzle-dazzle!" Jack said in an old man voice.

We all laughed.

"You want me to be on bottom this time??" He asked, pulling Mark on top of him as he laid back on the bed.

Mark smiled and stretched out his hand to me.

"Hand me the lube Yami, I'm about to make this Irish man my bitch." He said, smirking at Jack.

"We'll see about that." Jack chuckled.

I handed Mark the bottle of lube, excited for what I was about to witness next.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched Mark coat his dick with lube, grabbing onto both of Jack's legs and making him wrap them around his waist, as he positioned himself at Jack's entrance and slowly made his way inside. Jack gasped and held onto Mark tight, much like I did. When he was a ways in, Mark asked if Jack was ok, then kept pushing deeper. 

Mark slowly began to thrust, eliciting quiet gasp and moans from the man below him. They kept eye contact with each other, not once looking away. Mark sped up his pace a little, making Jack moan louder. I got chills as I watched the two men having sex right beside me. It looked much more passionate then what I experienced with Mark just a bit earlier. 

Jack's hands came up to Mark's face and he pulled him down for a loving kiss. Damn, they're really in love with each other. 

I smiled as they started whispering to each other. Probably things they didn't want me to hear, which was fine. It's still beautiful to see. 

[Jack's POV]

My whole body was on fire and I couldn't help but cling to my boyfriend for dear life.

We've never done it like this before and having someone watch felt strange at this point, but I didn't want Mark to stop. Yami was right, he's incredible.

"I love you." Mark whispered, kissing my cheek.

I nodded my head, feeling like I couldn't even respond back.

Mark leaned his head down to my ear.

"I can't believe you're letting me do this right now. You feel ok??"

I nodded my head, "H-Hurts, but feels great."

"It feels weird to have someone watch us make love, but I like it." He whispered, thrusting in to me completely.

I moaned loudly as I nodded my head in agreement.

I gasped, "Love... you. Love you so much!"

Mark and I made out as his slow deliberate thrusts began to make the bed shake. 

I clung to him tighter as I felt him hit the right spot.

"There!" I exclaimed, digging my nails in to his arm.

"Ah, Jack!" Mark called out, as he pushed deeper inside me.

"Merk!" I whined.

"Shit, I see why people ship Septiplier." Yami quietly said.

"Heh, shh! We're making Septiplier a reality right now." Mark laughed, kissing my cheek, "Hmm, wonder if people would ship Septicmash??"

Yami and I both laughed.

"If they saw this, they'd ship us all!" I breathed out.

"Hah, you two are still my OTP." Yami chuckled.

He scooted over and laid beside Mark and I. I let go of Mark, to let Yami hold my hand as Mark leaned over to kiss him.

As they started to make out, Mark's thrusts into me got harder and deeper. He pulled away from Yami and dove back in to my lips as we moaned together.

Mark suddenly gasped loudly as he quickly sat up and pulled out of me.

"Fuck, I almost came." He informed, trying to catch his breath.

I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling and breathing heavy. 

"How was your first time Jack??" Aaron questioned, kissing my cheek.

"That was fucking bananas man! Jesus! That was too good." I exclaimed, sitting up a little.

Before I could catch my breath all the way, I was being bombarded with kisses from my boyfriend.

"We need to do that more often." Mark suggested.

I nodded my head, "I might let you do it to me more often, if you can keep making it feel this good."

"Oh you know I can. I'll rock your world every night." He whispered, trailing kisses down my neck.

Yami huffed out a laugh, "You guys are so cute."

Mark giggled, "I know we are."

"And your cute too!" I informed, watching Mark get off of me and get between Yami's legs.

"So freaking cute." My boyfriend said, kissing our best friend.

I rolled over to my side to join the two men. Both Mark and I laid on each side of Yami and began kissing his lips at the same time.

Yami wrapped his arms around our necks to bring us closer as both of our tongues slipped in to his mouth. The kisses became intense as we started to stroke his hard member at the same time, but they weren't too sloppy. 

Our English friend began to moan loudly and squirm when Mark and I started to suck on his nipples. I put the sensitive little pink bud in to my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and flicking it some. I could feel Aaron getting harder in mine and Mark's hands while we continued to play with his nipples.

"Aaron." I moaned in to his ear, lightly twisting his nipple with my index finger and thumb, "I want you."

He bit his lip and pulled me down for a kiss. I slowly got between his legs, our lips staying connected while Mark moved out the way.

"I need you Jack." Yami whispered, gliding his hands down my chest.

"You sure about that??" Mark questioned, nibbling his ear, "Jack's not like me, he likes it rough."

"Merk! Don't tell him, I want to surprise him." I said.

"Heh, surprise him with an earth shattering pounding?? I think we should warn him babe. Don't want to break him." He said.

I chuckled, "You, don't want to break him."

Yami was looking up at me with lust filled eyes. I knew he wanted it anyway I could give it to him.

"You're going to make me feel like a little whore mates." Yami said, hand going down to his own dick, "Maybe I do want it a little rough." 

Mark grabbed his face, roughly kissing him.

"Then I'll let him give you an earth shattering pounding. And don't worry, you're our little whore. Now get on your hands and knees." Commanded Mark, voice deep and husky.

Of course our friend listened without a second thought.

I grabbed the lube bottle and lubed up my fingers, shoving them inside Aaron's tight hole. I scissor them and curled them, making him squirm and moan. As I continued to finger him, Mark got in front of him and held his head up, making our little whore of a friend suck his dick.

[Mark's POV]

I held onto the back of Aaron's head while he bobbed on my member, watching Jack continue to finger him.

I then pulled away from Yami when Jack started to position himself at his entrance. 

Yami hissed and whined as Jack slammed into him; something I've grown accustomed to. The first couple times we had sex was always really slow, but after a while Jack started getting rougher, and I loved it.

My boyfriend grabbed on to our best friends waist and rapidly humped him.

"JACK!" Yami screamed, head shooting up as he took Jack's big dick up his tight little hole.

I licked my lips seeing how into this Jack was. He bent over and left kisses down Yami's back, gripping his ass so tight, he left red marks.

I grabbed onto Yami's shoulders and helped him sit up, Jack still relentlessly pounding him.

I crashed my lips into my horny friends, shoving my tongue down his throat, silencing all moans and whimpers. Yami slung his arms around my neck and broke the kiss, leaning against me shoulder.

I rubbed up and down his back, helping him arch it as my lover, well, our lover, drilled in to him. I put my face in the crook of Aaron's neck, nipping at every sweet spot I could find.

When I looked up, I was met with blue lust filled eyes. Jack out stretched his hand to me, caressing my cheek. I turned my head and left a kiss on his palm as my hands traveled up and down Yami's body.

"I love you Merk." Said Jack, hands now wrapping around Yami's shoulders.

"I love you too." I replied, blowing a kiss to him.

"Hey, I love you guys as well!" Yami said, sounding like he could barely breath.

Jack and I laughed as I kissed Yami's cheek.

"We love you too Aaron." I informed.

"We love the fuck outta you." Jack added.

"I can tell." He moaned.

Jack and I laughed as he kept going. Jack pulled Yami closer to his body, getting more leverage to thrust up and completely in him.

Both men were moaning and groaning while I took to kissing, licking, and nipping all over Yami's chest and neck, leaving trails of red spots covering his supple skin.

I was getting more and more turned on with every scream that came from Yami and Jack. I wanted to join too.

"Aaron I want you to fuck me." I growled, nibbling on his ear.

"I-I c-can't! Not now!" He replied, breathing heavily.

"Yes you can! We can run a, train, on him?? Is that what it's called?? Is that how you Americans say it??" Jack questioned.

I chuckled, "I think everyone calls it that."

"I-Is that ok Mawk??" Questioned Yami.

"Hell yea! Lets try it." I said, enthusiasm filling my voice.

I got in front of him on my hands and knees, feeling his member slide in to me. I hissed and moaned.

"Mm, there we go. You ready baby??" Jack asked and I felt him slap my ass.

"Yes!"

"Shit. Train?? This just feels like I'm sandwiched." Aaron informed.

I licked my lips and moaned, "Ooh, a Brit sandwich."

"No, I think it's called an English muffin." Jack teased.

We all started laughing hard, but soon, those laughs turned in to moans, which turned in to curses and screams. 

I could feel Jack pounding his way into Yami, causing him to thrust in to me. I arched my back and began to twist my hips and pop my ass, pushing Yami further inside me, letting his big dick fill me up.

Yami moaned loudly, "Aw Mawk yea! Your ass is swallowing my cock!!!"

"Fuck yea! Back that arse up on him babe! Feels good to be getting it from both ends, don't it??" Jack asked, his voice gruff and smooth.

"Yes!!! Ah, Jack fuck me!" Yami hollered, only causing himself to thrust in to me harder, "Augh! Mark you're so tight!"

"Shit, Aaron! Give it to me!!!" I yelled.

I looked behind my shoulder to see Aaron gritting his teeth as he held tight to my waist, with Jack holding his waist and leaving kissing and licks on the back of his shoulder and neck. 

The bed shook and screeched, our moans and screams echoed through the house, and all three of us were coated in sweat.

"Aaron, yes!" I cried.

"Aaron you feel so good!" Jack hollered.

"Fuck the shit out of me Aaron!!!"

"Fucking hell! I don't want to stop Aaron!"

Jack and I went back and forth screaming and yelling Aaron's name.

"Oh shit fucking hell, Jesus Christ!!!" Jack cursed, yelling out more obscenities, "I'm going to cum!!!"

"Ooh! Cum inside him baby!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Yami moaned.

I hissed as I slowly pulled away from Yami and flipped onto my back to watch the two men.

Jack had wrapped his long arms around Aaron's body and was holding him tight. Aaron's mouth was dropped open and his eyes were shut tight as he held on to my boy friends arms.

I watched as my friends eyes shot open then rolled to the back of his head, while Jack moaned his name. Both of their bodies shook and they yelled in beautiful unison. My boyfriend let our friend go, and he fell forward some. I let him fall on to me and I held his limp body while he caught his breath. 

"Sorry." Jack breathed out, "Didn't mean to cum that quick... or inside you. Couldn't help it."

"It's fine! Felt really, really good." He replied, breathing heavy.

I let go of Yami to reach over to the side of the bed and hand him a towel to clean himself up with.

When he was done and both men caught their breaths, Jack came over to us and started kissing Yami.

"So, who was better??" He asked.

"Heh, I don't think I could choose. You both were incredible." Yami answered, kissing Jack then me.

"Heh, he's just trying to be nice to you." Jack said to me.

I chuckled, "Again, we have a connection you just can't understand."

Jack crossed his arms and scoffed, "Just jealous he likes me more."

"Connection?? And, I never said I liked you more." Aaron stated, sounding confused.

"Ignore us. We were talking about something at breakfast, you don't have to worry. Anyways, now you two have to finish, and I think I know how." He informed, smiling at us.

[Yami's POV]

If someone told me that someday in my life I'd have two male friends that are dating, I'd shrug my shoulders and think it could happen. If that person then told me those same friends would be having a threesome with me, and one of them would want their boy friend to ride me until he came, I'd probably laugh in their face and walk away. But, that's exactly what's happening right now.

Mark was smirking as he climbed on top of me, Jack growling obscenities and endearments in to his ear. I hadn't noticed before, but these two really did a number on me. My body was painted in red hand marks, scratches and hickies that were turning purple. 

I sucked a dick with another man, got fucked by my two best friends, watched them make love to each other, fucked my one friend while his boyfriend fucked me at the same time, and he came inside me. I don't know how I should feel right now?? Regretful?? Ashamed?? Weirded out by the two men who were giggling and kissing in front of me?? Is that how I should feel?? Because I don't feel any of that at all. I feel horny, loved, and accepted. Is that weird?? Probably. I should probably ask them when were done with all of this. Actually if I'm honest with myself, part of me doesn't want to be done with this. I haven't had this much fun in a while.

"You ready Yami??" Mark questioned, lubed up hand grabbing hold of my throbbing hard dick.

I sat up some and rested my head against a pillow.

I nodded yes with a smile, "Of course."

Mark removed his hand and slowly sat down on me, both of us gasping as my member slid inside him.

I immediately out stretched my hands and grabbed onto his legs, lightly thrusting upwards.

We went slow at first, him feeling up and down my chest while slowly grinding his hips, and me occasionally thrusting up in to him. He looked so gorgeous on top of me.

Mark began to bounce faster, his pink hair flopping up and down with him. He was so tight and the friction he made felt incredible. He leaned over and we started kissing, Jack beside us watching intently.

Jack then got behind Mark and straddled my legs, pulling him away from me, so his back was against his chest. Jack began ghosting kisses along Mark's neck and shoulders, helping him rock back and forth on me. 

I laid back and let Mark do all the work, moaning and groaning at every movement he made while his boyfriend started to stroke him.

"Why don't you cum on him Merk, hmm?? Why don't you cum on our best friend??" Jack interrogated, pumping Mark's member fast.

He moaned, "You're just trying to get me back because I told you to cum inside him."

"Maybe I am. Heh, maybe I'm just a freak who wants to see my best friend covered in cum." Jack replied, his voice a deep growl.

I bit my lips as Mark twisted his hips more, moving back and forth faster while simultaneously thrusting in to Jack's hands.

I gripped onto Mark's legs tighter as I felt a build up in my stomach and a familiar tingling in my balls.

"Faster Mawk! I want your cum all over me. Ride me faster!"I commanded and pleaded, feeling myself edging closer to my climax.

Mark obeyed, screaming as my member went deeper and Jack sped up his hand movements.

With only a gasping moan to signal it, Mark began release, squirting a big load on to my stomach and chest. I watched and felt his body tighten and shake as he came on me. He then went limp, falling backwards and collapsing into his boyfriends arms.

The hot liquid cascaded down my body as my chest heaved from my erratic breathing. Mark slowly pulled away from me, Jack holding onto him tight as they lovingly made out. I reached over and grabbed the towel, cleaning myself off again. 

I smiled at the couple as they crawled over to me, Mark still out of breath.

"Can't believe you haven't cum yet." Jack stated, kissing my lips.

"Maybe we're not giving it to him good enough." Said Mark, leaving kisses along my shoulder.

I huffed out a laugh, "You guys were amazing! This was great."

"Well we aren't done yet. Come on, we'll make you cum." Jack said, helping me sit up. 

I was brought to the edge of the bed and Jack started to get on his knees, while helping Mark do the same thing.

"You guys really don't need to do this. I know you're both exhausted." I said, running my hand through their colorful hair.

"Yea we are, but we want to make sure you finish. So just sit there and relax, it shouldn't take long." Said Mark, licking up the length of my shaft. 

I moaned as Jack joined him, both men staring at me as they did it. 

They both put their mouths on either side of my dick and began to suck it together. I leaned back some, biting my lip. This felt so amazing! They were so good at this.

I watched as Mark took me all the way down his throat, bobbing his head up and down so I was forced to slam against the back of his throat over and over again.

Jack sat up and looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes begging for a kiss. I leaned over and grabbed on to him and dove my tongue in his mouth while rubbing Mark's head.

The two men then switched positions and I was now making out with Mark. He then went back down to help Jack by licking my shaft while he sucked the tip.

I grabbed a fistful of bubble gum pink and another fistful of yellow green, as I felt a build up in my stomach again, way more intense the last one.

I groaned, "Augh! I'm going to cum." I warned.

They then stopped sucking me and sat on their knees looking up at me expectantly.

"W-What??" I asked, breathing heavy as I ran my hands through their hair.

"I want you to cum on my boyfriends face." Jack said, kissing my hand as I brought it to his face.

"I want you to cum on my boyfriends face." Repeated Mark, beautiful brown slanted eyes wide with lust as I stroked his face.

Damn, I don't know what's more hotter; hearing someone's boyfriend tell their boyfriend to cum inside you, hearing them tell the other to cum on you, or both begging for you to cum on them?? I licked my lips as I nodded at both of them.

I started stroking myself while looking at the two men.

"You two are the sexiest men alive." I breathless said, as I watched them kissed.

Jack chuckled, "So are you."

"Yea, your so hot Yami." Mark agreed, rubbing on my leg as he continued to kiss Jack's lips.

My hand pumped my member fast, saliva causing it to become slick and slippery.

My deep breathing turned in to soft moaning and loud moaning as I was close to my climax. I bucked my hips forward as I began to release, a stream of cum splattering on my two best friends faces. 

I kept stroking myself and just about collapsed as I rode out the shocks of my orgasm, watching Jack and Mark make out with my cum on their faces. 

I grabbed the towel and through it over them.

"Here you go little whores, fucking clean yourselves up." I sternly said.

They both laughed.

"Fucking cum on us and think your a badass?! We let you do that, ye little shit!" Jack yelled, wiping his face with the clean part of the towel, then wiping Mark's.

"Haha, now he's dealing in pimp mentalities too." Mark teased.

I chuckled, "Thought I'd be aggressive for a change, hush up! Don't judge."

I flopped back on the bed still chuckling as my best friends laid beside me.

"Thanks guys, that was, really fun." I said.

"No, thank you. We had fun too." Said Mark and Jack nodded in agreement.

I sighed, "Well, it's probably kind of late now and I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed."

I started to sit up, but Jack latched onto me.

"Where do you think you're going??" He questioned.

"Jeez Yami! Just hit and quit, not even going to cuddle with us!?" Mark asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Didn't know you'd want me to." I timidly said.

Mark crawled up to the top of his bed and fixed the pillows while Jack let go of me, getting up to turn off the lights, before following Mark. 

"Come on, you can lay right in the middle." Said Mark, both men patting the spot between them

I grinned as I snuggled between the two lovers, Mark pulling the covers up over us.

I wrapped my arms around their necks, both of them leaning on my chest. I pulled their warm naked bodies to mine as close and as tight as I could, not wanting to let them go.

"You think I'm weird for, really really, enjoying this??" I asked.

"No, not at all. We did too. Wouldn't mind doing this again sometime." Said Jack.

"Yea, you don't have to worry about it. Not like anyone's going to find out about this anyways. It was fun and enjoyable and we don't think your weird or disgusting for liking it." Assured Mark.

"That's nice to know. And if I don't start dating anyone soon, then sure, when I come back down here we can do this again. Hell we can do it again sometime this week." I said, a little too much excitement in my voice.

"Heh, looks like you really did enjoy this. I think someone's getting excited again." Mark said, and I felt his hand rub my member.

"Hey! Stop! I'm not that kind of excited." I whined and both of them laughed at me.

"Haha, hey maybe we can have a foursome if you start dating someone." Jack said.

"No!" Mark and I refused.

"How would we even??" Mark questioned.

"I don't know!" He replied, ending in laughter, "W-We could all lay in a circle and suck-"

"Just stop!" I laughed, "Three is enough."

"Fine, fine. All we need is you anyways Yami." Jack said, snuggling in to me more.

"Mhm, we just need our Yamibaby." Mark agreed, "We love you!"

"Yea, we love you so much." Said Jack.

"More then you'll ever know." Stated Mark, both men lovingly kissing my chest.

I smiled and kissed the top of their heads, holding them even tighter.

"Love you guys too."

We cuddled together and got comfortable, as we drifted off to sleep together.

The last thought that ran through my head before I was completely asleep, was how much I'm dreading telling _him_ , who I had my first time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. Mark x Jack x Yami. Beautiful little threesome:D Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> And who was Yami talking about at the end there?? Who's him?? Will there be a sequel to this as well as a prequel!?!?!?


End file.
